


Welcome to the Family

by BleedingInkBeatingHeart



Series: Fires in the Attic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of bashing, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Desperate Sirius Black, Dursleys are still awful, F/M, Found Family, Founders raise Harry, Grey Harry, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, James Potter Bashing, Oblivious Dumbledore, Oblivious Potters, Orphanage, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sad, Sad Harry Potter, Sad Sirius Black, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), harry deserves love, neglectful potters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInkBeatingHeart/pseuds/BleedingInkBeatingHeart
Summary: Everyone involved in the decision thought that he'd be fine when they got rid of him, and he was. Eventually. But if you kick someone out of their home, hurt them, and ignore them, why would you think your level of fine would be the same as his level of fine?Wrong Boy Who Lived Fic!
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Helga Hufflepuff/Salazar Slytherin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter
Series: Fires in the Attic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682029
Comments: 47
Kudos: 592





	1. Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this idea for a while. I think I tried to write one of these WBWL years ago, but I gave up. I decided to actually put this up for fun, you know. Anyways, cheers!

01\. Choices Made

Albus Dumbledore was rarely wrong. That was just the fact of life. You could never find someone more right than Albus Dumbledore, and, as he got older, this remained to be true. Sure, he was cocky. More cocky than he’d been as a teenager, but at least now he could back it up and everyone knew it. That’s why the minister trusted him. That’s why his Order of the Phoenix followed him, and that’s why the Dark Lord Voldemort feared him.

So when the great Albus Dumbledore sent the Longbottoms and the Potters into hiding, of course Voldemort fully believed in the prophecy of which his spies had spoken. And when they said he would mark someone as his equal, he fully believed that meant he would get to choose his downfall. Both families had faced him thrice and gotten away, but there was something about James and Lily Potter. The Longbottoms were kind in their defiance. He couldn’t explain it. He almost respected them more. They had a quiet power about them, and if he ever truly wanted to recruit them, they would never come with him if he’d killed their son.

It was convenient then that Pettigrew had been made the Potters’ secret keeper. The Potters were loud, braggy. They bantered on the battlefield. They had no focus. Yet they had defied him viciously each time. Pawns of Dumbledore. Powerful they were, but so bloody obnoxious. It would be an incredible joy to kill even one of their children, so...

He’d kill them both.

Pettigrew spilled the secret immediately. Like he didn’t even wait a week. Seriously, they made him secret keeper, and that kiss ass sent him a patronus with the information not even twenty minutes after they left.

Voldemort rolled his eyes just thinking about it as he walked easily through the gate. Pettigrew had suggested Black throw a Halloween party to get the Potter parents out of the house, so Doria Potter was babysitting.

He opened the door easily. It wasn’t even locked locked. Seriously, did these people even care about their children? He was the Dark Lord, and even he locked the doors whenever Lucius brought his brat over.  
He heard Doria singing softly as he made his way up the stairs. She was sitting in a rocking chair half asleep as the boys lay in their cribs. He quirked an eyebrow and fired a quick killing curse at her just as she noticed him. Then he stared between the cribs.

The redheaded baby in the crib labeled Ryan had started crying immediately. The other baby, Harry, was staring him down, killing curse green eyes fierce and focused. He sent a silencing charm at Ryan.

He cast a spell to analyze Harry’s magical core. Bottlenecked. His core was bottlenecked meaning his magic would come from a large pool at the bottom while the top would remain with him. His control would be amazing. Frightening even.

He cast the same spell on Ryan just to be sure. Twins rarely had the same core, and Harry would absolutely be more of a threat, making his decision on who would be the first to die easier. 

Ryan’s core was shaped like a tube, meaning his magic would run out if he magically exhausted himself. It would come back, but he’d likely have to be hospitalized until it did. He’d probably even pass out.

He turned back to Harry. The black haired boy continued staring him down. He didn’t even make a sound. Green eyes bore into red. _I dare you._ They seemed to say. He raised his wand. “I do regret having to do this. Clearly, you’re the one. Very clearly. The focus, the power. You’ll only get better as you get older. You could have been a formidable foe, Harry Potter, and for that, I’m sorry. Avada Kedavra.”

Green light flew out of his wand in slow motion. Green eyes never stopped looking at red. Harry’s tiny hand came up, a gold light flowing out of it consuming the killing curse and slamming right into Voldemort’s face. The man screamed, his magic reveled against its masters death, flying out to defend him from the onslaught of pure magic of a one year old. Harry was sent back as the twisted dark magic flooded his senses. His own golden magic forced it out, carving a lightning bolt on his forehead as it flooded out.

* * *

They were dancing when they felt the wards collapse. Just one night. One night to ignore all the danger. That’s all they wanted. Sirius felt the godfather bond tug harshly almost sending him to his knees. Harry. Not Harry.

He looked for Peter, but he was already gone. Remus, feeling the small tug on his own godfather bond, growled at him and tackled him to the ground before he could even try to find Peter. Sirius enacted the family wards sending away everyone but James, Lily, and Dumbledore as he hit the ground and fell unconscious.

James pulled Remus off of Sirius. “Peter was the secret keeper!”

“What?”

Dumbledore looked at them in shock. “Then Peter has betrayed us. Come. We must go.” He put his hands on James’s and Lily’s shoulders. “Remus, take Sirius to St. Mungos. Let them know he is not the secret keeper.”

Then he apparated them away. They arrived in the hallway outside the nursery, wands out. There were small fires throughout the room. A beam had fallen in front of Harry’s crib, but he was asleep. Ryan was crying loudly. A small cut in the shape of a heart could be seen on his collar bone. The rocking chair had been blown to pieces. Doria Potter’s body had been thrown down in front of Ryan’s crib.

Dumbledore took in the scene as James ran to Ryan’s crib. He noticed Doria on the ground and the heart on the baby’s collar bone. He looked at Lily as she levitated the beam away from Harry’s bed and picked him up. The black haired boy was unharmed but for a lighting bolt cut on his forehead, but that could from the debris. After all, a beam had nearly fallen on him.

James had calmed Ryan and was staring at his mother’s body. “Albus?”

Dumbledore’s attention was on the yew wand on the ground, the scraps of a cloak, and ash. This was all that was left of Voldemort’s body, but he was sure... Years ago, there’d been whispers about... There was no way this was over. He looked up at James. “It appears Voldemort tried to kill the children, but one of them caused the spell to backfire.”

Lily kissed the cut on Harry’s forehead. He was still asleep, and it didn’t look like the cut was a big deal. “Which one?”

“Let me do some quick tests.”

He’d never been good at looking at magical cores, so he wouldn’t bother with that one. They were young. Their cores were still developing. However, he could determine whether their magic was more dark or light inclined. Surely, the child surrounded in light magic would be the one who survived what he assumed was a killing curse.

Harry was covered in dark magic. It was like it had been thrown at his face, and he was dripping in it. His magical incline, though, was surprisingly grey. Ryan, however, was covered the purest magic he’d ever seen, and his results showed that he was inclined to light magic.

_Albus Dumbledore was rarely wrong_

He looked between the two boys. One sleeping, one whimpering.

Albus Dumbledore was rarely wrong

Harry or Ryan? Light or Gray?

**Albus Dumbledore was rarely wrong**

He smiled at Ryan. “Ryan Potter... is the savior of the wizarding world. He shall be known as the Boy Who Lived.”

James and Lily shared a look of pride. Lily set Harry down in his barely standing crib so that she could cuddle her child with her husband, mourning the loss of her mother-in-law. Doria Potter who had stood strong in front of Voldemort to protect their child, the Savior of the Wizarding World.

Albus Dumbledore was rarely wrong, but rarely still means he can be. Of course, it would be years before he even realized how wrong he had been.


	2. Birthdays Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry turns six, Ryan is a prat, and Ginny is loyal to her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!

Harry Potter, twin of the Boy Who Lived, knew what to expect on his birthday. After all, the banner said Happy Birthday Ryan. There was no ‘and Harry’ tacked on at the end, and, sure, maybe most of the people at the party had almost no clue he existed. It was still his birthday, though, and that meant he got to see Padfoot and Ginny and Neville.

So he stayed at the edges of the party waiting for his godfather to show up. The man had a tendency to show up a late so he could avoid Ryan’s fans. Neville was on time though, and if his grandmother would stop trying to force him to be friends with Ryan, then he’d be standing with Harry at the edges. Nevertheless, the apologetic glances his best friend would send him every time his grandmother pushed him back toward Ryan were enough to remind him that he did indeed have friends.

“Pup!” Sirius scooped him up and swung him around in a hug. “Happy birthday!”

“Padfoot!”

Sirius put him down and pulled a box wrapped gold paper out of his pockets. Harry stared at him. “How?”

Sirius grinned. “Undetectable extension charm. I put it on all my pockets.”

“That’s so cool. How does it work?”

“I’m not really sure, but I’m sure I could find a book on it. Speaking of books, are you still working through your mum’s _Magical Theory_ collection?”

Harry nodded eagerly. “I’m almost done with volume 4.”

“That’s wonderful!

“Hey, ghoul!” Ginny Weasley said as she ran up to them.

Sirius smiled at the little girl. “Hello, Ginny!”

“Hi, Mr. Padfoot.”

Harry grinned at her. “‘Mr. Padfoot?’”

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. “Mum said I need to be more respectful.”

Sirius laughed. “Well, in that case, Lord Snuffles is perfect too.” He handed Harry his gift. “This is for you, my dear godson. You should go ahead and open it. Don’t let your mother see.”

Harry’s eyes gleamed with excitement as he pulled the gold wrapping paper off the box and opened it. A stuffed dog that looked exactly like Sirius’s animagus form was inside. It was fluffy and soft, and it even had a collar on it. The dog tag read You are Loved, love Padfoot.

Harry pulled it out and threw himself at Sirius. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Sirius clutched him tight. “I love you, pup.”

“Sirius!” James yelled was he neared them. Sirius sighed, setting Harry down. James and Lily had gotten difficult to be around since Ryan was made the Boy Who Lived. They’d never chosen favorites before, but now, they didn’t even give Harry any attention. It was like that night a switch flipped and forced them to focus on Ryan, and sure, there was a chance Ryan could die at the hands of.Voldemort, but they all could. Nevertheless, he smiled softly at James. “Hey, Prongs!”

“When did you get here?”

“Oh, I’ve been here for a while.” He put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Just been talking to my godson. You know he’s almost finished reading through the entire _Magical Theory_ collection. I’m so proud!” Harry blushed.

“Uh, yeah. That’s great. Why don’t we go say hi to Remus? He said he hasn’t seen you in a while.”

“Okay,” Sirius said. It was better to be compliant with any of James’s requests because he feared the day his friend would try to cut him out of Harry’s life. He kneeled down in front of Harry. “You be good while I go talk to Remus?”

Harry held the fluffy black dog to his chest. “I’m always good, Siri.”

James rolled his eyes as Sirius kissed his forehead. Then they both walked away. Ginny cocked her head to one side. “Why's your dad act like that?

Harry shrugged. “Don’t know really. Ryan is special. I’m just Harry.”

“You’re the best Harry, though.”

Harry just shrugged.

“Come on, Ryan. Time for cake!” Lily yelled across the yard.

Harry sighed and Ginny grabbed his hand. “You’re my best friend.”

Ryan passed by him, knocking him down.

“Hey!” Ginny glared at the redheaded boy as she helped him up. “Watch where you’re going!”

Ryan stopped in his pursuit of cake, and whipped around. He sneered at them. “It’s my birthday, and I’m the Boy Who Lived. You should watch where you’re standing.”

“Ginny!” Molly yelled. “Quit bothering Ryan! Come here and sit with me!”

Ginny glared at him before squeezing Harry’s hand and running off to her mother.

Ryan glared at Harry. “Stop ruining my birthday.”

“I’m not. It’s my birthday too.”

“Well, change yours.”

“That’s not how it works.” Suddenly, the wards were falling. Harry glanced around, panicked. “Do you feel that?”

“Feel what?” He huffed before pointing at him with two fingers. “No wonder mom and dad don’t love you. You’re always-“ A man in black robes and a white mask appeared in front of them. He backhanded Ryan, sending him to the ground unconscious

Harry’s eyes found Ginny. Ginny’s mom had positioned them behind her as she exchanged spells with a robed person. Someone was gonna get hurt. His friends were gonna get hurt. His family was gonna get hurt. Sirius!

Across the lawn, Sirius felt the godfather bond tug hard enough to take his breath away and took a stunner in his distraction.

Harry threw his hands up in the air as the man who’d hit Ryan turned to him. Gold light streamed out of him, forming a bubble and pushing the death eaters out of the area. They all hit the ground and were immediately unconscious. Harry stumbled backwards, falling on his butt as the bubble popped.

James ran toward them. “Ryan!” He pushed Harry out of the way as he tried to wake up Ryan.

Lily ran to them, firing off diagnostic spells as she neared. “Oh, thank Merlin. Just a concussion. He probably hit the ground after he saved us all.”

Harry shook his head. “Mum, that was me. I did that.”

James frowned. “You?” He shook his. “No, that was clearly Ryan. Dumbledore showed us your magic when you were younger. We know exactly how grey it is. There’s no way it would ever look like that.”

“I did that though.”

“It’s true,” Neville said softly, but only his grandmother heard him. The woman shushed him like he was being annoying.

Ginny stomped her foot. “It was too him!” She shouted.

Molly grabbed her harm. “Hush, Ginevra. Just because he’s your friend doesn’t mean you have to lie or defend him.”

Ginny glared at her mother. Albus looked between all of them. “Perhaps the party is over now. I’ve already contacted the aurors. They should be here soon.”

* * *

As soon as everyone was gone, James sent Harry to his room for the night, but as soon as James shut the sitting room doors, Harry lingered outside to eavesdrop on a conversation that was sure to be important.

“Can you believe him?” James growled as he closed the door. “Trying to claim he did what Ryan clearly did? Getting his little friend involved? As if Harry’s magic will ever be strong enough or light enough to form golden light.”

“Did you see that light, though?” Remus said beaming with pride over Ryan’s limp body. “That was an incredible display accidental magic.”

“Can you imagine what he’s gonna be like when he actually knows how to use it?” James grinned before looking around. “Where’s Sirius?”

“I took him to St. Mungoes. He must have been drinking since he got here cause he fell over when the death eaters attacked.”

James frowned. “Yeah, I’ll talk to him about that. Harry’s already leaning toward the dark. We don’t need any other negative influences around him.”

“You’re right, James,” Albus said, nodding gravely. “I had hoped that the love his parents and brother had for him would be enough to keep him from the dark, but I fear that it’s too late. The air around him is oppressive when I speak to him. Do you perhaps feel the same?”

Lily and James shared a look before Lily said, “Yes. It’s hard to talk to him sometimes when he gives you that look. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

Albus frowned. “It might not be safe for Ryan to remain here much longer. Death Eaters may have found him today on accident, but there’s no guarantee that they weren’t drawn here by Harry’s own darkness.”

Lily swallowed. “You’re right.”

Remus looked between all of them, confused. “Okay, so he’ll go stay with Sirius for a while.”

Albus shook his head. “That might not be enough. Sirius still comes to visit frequently, and we can’t risk Harry hurting Ryan in a fit of jealousy.”

James bit his lip. “What about...” He looked at Lily. “Your sister has a son his age, right?”

Lily lit up. “Yes! We can send him to stay with my sister. Then he’ll learn to love muggles, and maybe those dark tendencies will go away.”

Albus’s eyes twinkled. “What a marvelous idea! You write to your sister, and I shall take Harry there in the morning.”

* * *

Harry sobbed softly as he clutched his stuffed black dog. He’d heard everything before running back to his room. They were gonna make him go... But what about Padfoot? And Ginny? And Neville?


	3. Fate's Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Fate steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your support! I really appreciate all the hits, kudos, and comment.

* * *

“Well, shit!” A woman with curly red hair shook her crystal ball. This was not going well for her. “One fucking prophecy. Once in a blue moon to help these fucking morons survive, and then assholes like Albus Dumbledore come along and ugh!” She threw the crystal ball on the floor, shattering it into a million pieces. An air elemental servant, his body made of wisps of wind kicking up dust so he could be seen, came to sweep up the mess like this happened all the time.

“Fucking bullshit!” She stood from her gold throne, walking through the air elemental to a book on a stand. “He wants to play God. Well, fine. I was all set to let this play out, but no, Albus Motherfucking Dumbledore just wants to get in the way.”

She opened the ginormous ancient book, thumbing through the pages. “Hmm. Let’s see. Raining food? Fun but only for me. The last time I did that they abandoned the island. End of the world? Not today, Satan. Tsk. Tsk. You know what? Index!!” She smacked the book and transparent list popped up. She tapped at it a few times. “‘Parents slash Good People who never had kids but wanted them slash People with dead kids’”

She waited a moment. “Whispers!” The air elemental flew to her side. “Why is this thing-“ It hissed a few times. “Oh! Yes! Enter.” She tapped the list once more. “I’ve been around since the beginning of time. This is all new, you know. Only had it for the last Millenia. Death wanted to update.” She rolled her eyes.

From the middle of the giant book, a tiny book popped up. She squealed with joy. “Whispers, get me a drink! My book gave birth to a book.” She snatched it up and walked through Whispers back to her throne, flipping through the tiny book.

“Hmm. Malfoy? Nope.” She plopped down on her throne. “Okay, why are the Weasleys even in this thing? They got seven kids. No more, Molly. Gah! Hmm. Oh!” She leaned forward. “That could be fun. They never technically had kids together. Love lost and all that. Plus the prophecy.”

Whispers hissed at her. She frowned. “Yes, I know I’d have to bring them here first. Surely, she’s forgiven him by now. You know kind and loyal. And it’s not like he did it on purpose. Where’s that drink by the way? You don’t exist just for companionship, you know.”

Whispers blew away. Fate stared at the back of the page before ripping it out. “Might as well do both now.”

Back:

_Time forgot_

_Love been Lost_

_Fate’s One Plot_

_To save them all_

_Fools forgive._

_Fools run in._

_Fools will make it to the end._

_Don’t forget_

_But please move on_

_Wolf & Dog_

_Owl & Fox_

_Bound by Fate_

_True Hope Unlocked._

**Front:**

_Yellow and silver_

_Reunite_

_Boy forsaken_

_by the Light_

_Keep him safe_

_Raise him well_

_Only we can never tell._

“Well, that last line I’ll explain to them eventually.”

She took the paper in her hands and blew into it. Green, silver, black, and yellow filled the air before settling down in front of her and dividing into two people. A blonde woman who looked to be in her twenties with soft green eyes kneeled before her wearing a yellow corset embroidered with black flowers and black legging. Several daggers were strapped to her left thigh and a bow was sling over her shoulder with its quiver full of arrows at her right hip. Next to her knelt a similarly aged man with grey eyes and shoulder length black hair that he’d twisted into a man bun. He wore a white long sleeve button up under an emerald green vest with silver buttons and black trousers. A staff with a snake’s for handle was strapped to his back.

The man spoke first. “Lady Fate, it’s an honor-“

Fate interrupted. “Yes, yes. Whatever lies you have to tell me can be saved for a later date. I know what I am.Now get up both of you.”

They stood and looked at each other. The woman glared at him before he looked guiltily down at the floor. Fate tutted. “Now, Helga, is not the time. You two will have plenty of time to work out your issues not that you didn’t already have that time IN THE AFTERLIFE!”

Helga winced sheepishly. “My lady, I apologize. I’ve-“

“It’s my fault,” the man cut in. “I have kept my distance from the others in fear I would not be forgiven.”

Lady Fate looked at him incredulously. “For more than a thousand years, Salazar?”

“Yes... I’m quite stubborn.”

Helga glared at him. “No, I’m the stubborn one. Sal has tried multiple times to talk to me and I can’t-“

“As much as your drama fuels me,” Fate cut in. “I fear we don’t have time for it.”

They stood. Sal looked at Helga. “You look beautiful.”

“I said we don’t have time,” Fate growled. She handed them copies of the two prophecies she activated and then a copy of the one that was already active. “I need you to raise a child.”

“I’m sorry. Come again,” Helga said with a tilt of her head.

“Yes, yes. I know, but I’m trying to change the world here. I can’t do that if one of my agents grows in such a hateful environment.” She mumbled something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘fucking Dumbledore.’

Salazar stared at Helga. “And you want us to become his parents?”

“Yes.” Fate furrowed her brow at him. “I thought you were smarter than this.” She looked at Helga. “Do you remember him being smarter than this?”

Helga shrugged. “Honestly, this seems accurate.”

“Oh, pity.”

“Okay,” Salazar brought their attention back to him. “How are we gonna do this? We can’t swoop in and steal a child.”

“Sure, we can,” Helga said. “We’ll just use your old plan. Take the child. Obliviate their parents. Problem solved.”

“You said that plan was too radical.”

“No, Godric said that plan was too radical. I said get the kids away from their abusive families by any means necessary. And then Rowena said that we shouldn’t just assume a child is abused by their parents without proof.”

“And then the child we were discussing wound up being an obscurial and died the day before Godric got the approval to legally take the child away from their family.”

Fate clapped her hands. “I already have a plan. Since you didn’t ask.” Whispers appeared with a martini glass full of olives. She frowned at him. “Really? 2000 years making this drink and you still can’t get the olives right?”

Whispers made a few hisses at her, and Helga smirked. “He’s not wrong. You do like olives.”

Salazar frowned. “But that many soaked in gin?”

“I knew this pirate once-“

Fate cut Helga off. “Vodka. I use vodka, and stop both of you. If I’d wanted sass, I would have pulled you from your timeline when you were in love. Now, focus up.” She looked at Whispers. “Can you get your sister, Bubbles, please? I need a visual.”

Whispers blew away once more. Fate started to take sip of her drink when a figure began rising from it. “Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

She threw her glass on the ground. Whisper immediately flew back in to sweep up the glass. The vodka, however, continued to rise into the silhouette of young gir. Two olives moved throughout her body before stopping where her eyes would have been as the remaining eleven olives formed a sort of necklace for the water elemental. She made gurgle noises at them.

Fate rolled her eyes before looking at the two founders. “Everyone is a show off today. I swear it’s like they’ve never had my agents in the throne room before.” She looked back at Bubbles. “I just needed to look in on Harry Potter.”

Salazar furrowed his brow. “Potter? Where have I heard that name before?”

Helga cleared her throat. “Godric’s daughter married one.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Fate said as Bubbles’s stomach began to swirl. “Oh.” Eventually it stilled to show a black haired boy with emerald green eyes cuddling with a stuffed Grim. It was dark and they could hear the boy crying.

Helga leaned forward. “Where is he?”

“Prophecies are tricky.” The redhead waggled her finger at her. “I can enact them to save my agents, but if I do more, Death will take them outright. Likewise if Magic thinks I’m too involved she’ll step in and take the boy’s magic. However, since he’s already the source of a prophecy that must come to pass as well as one of my future agents, I’m getting a little leeway. Magic has seen to it that Death stays away until Harry is more settled given that his prophecy affects her as well, and quite frankly, Death is so curious about the boy I image he wishes to involve himself in some way right now.”

Salazar frowned. “And Time?”

“I don’t fucking know. I’m avoiding him.” She sighed. “The point is I can’t just tell you exactly where he is because then I would be in violation of our whole damn agreement. Bubbles, you can go.” Bubbles saluted her and then splashed to the ground. Whispers flew in with a mop and being cleaning up the Vodka.

Helga swallowed. “Okay, but what’s the plan?”

“You go where I send you, and I’ll have some of the other agents get him to you.”

“That’s it?” Salazar asked.

“And raise him well, do all those things you missed out on, and, for the love all Magic, don’t let him die before his time.”

Sal nodded. “Right. We can do this, Lady Fate. You have our word.”

“Rumbles!” Fate yelled. Vines slipped out from under the huge throne and began wrapping together rapidly to form a man, the earth elemental. “I need a portal if you don’t mind. To Cadencia. And What were you doing under there?” Rumbles made some deep growls. “Well, thank you. It’s nice to finally be respected in my own home.”

Salazar snickered into his hand before Helga elbowed him. The vines that made up Rumbles’ stomach spread open to reveal a solid stone door. Fate looked at them both. “We’ll speak again when the timing is right. Good luck. You’ll need it..”

Salazar opened the door and walked straight through. Helga stroked one vine softly causing little pink flowers to blossom where she touched before she darted through the door. The door slammed shut and Rumbled made a loud swallowing sound. Fate nodded at him before looking Whispers. “Go tell Crackles to send a message to Arabella, and, even if you do find my presence comforting, respect yourself enough to not let me sit on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Do the Forgotten Deserve Hell as Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry leaves his home, Dumbledore is suspicious, and the Dursleys are exactly what we expect them to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all this chapter is a bit longer than the last few! Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO TRIGGER WARNING  
> FOR CHILD ABUSE & CAR ACCIDENTS?

When Harry woke up the next morning, he got dressed in a hurry and went downstairs clutching Padfoot. His mother pushed a plate with a big stack of pancakes in front of him as he climbed into a chair in the kitchen. He almost smiled. He never got this much food. He tucked in before she could change her mind.

James came down next. He gave Harry a cursory glance that made him tense before kissing Lily on the cheek. “What’s with breakfast?”

“He can’t portkey on an empty stomach.”

James nodded. “So, Harry, you know Ryan is special, right?”

Harry licked some sticky syrup of his fingers. “Mmhmm. Ryan’s the Boy Who Lived.”

His father smiled softly. “Yes, he is, and we’re concerned that you’re going to be a danger to him.”

Harry froze. “I wouldn’t hurt Ryan. He’s my brother.”

“Yesterday had us worried. You see, Death Eaters are still after Ryan, and it’s hard for us to keep him safe when you’re trying to take credit for his magic.”

“I’m not though. I’m taking credit for my magic.”

Anger flashed through James’s eyes. “See, you’re doing it again. We feel like you don’t appreciate all we’ve given you. Like you don’t like muggles.”

“I love muggles!” Harry exclaimed. “They make my toys, and they use eklectricity-“

“Electricity,” Lily interrupted.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, and they-“

“Enough!” James slammed a hand down on the table. “We’re sending you to spend time with Lily’s sister. She’s a muggle.”

Harry grinned. “Okay, is Ryan coming too?”

“No!” James snapped. “Ryan is a good boy, and you’ve been bad. Taking credit for his magic, ruining his birthday, and-“ He caught sight of Padfoot, the stuffed grim and his face went red. “-stealing his toys!”

He snatched it out from under Harry’s arm. Tears sprung to Harry’s eyes. “But that’s mine. Siri gave him-“

“Stop lying!”

Lily put a hand on James’s shoulder. “Harry, my sister is going to take care of you for six months. Then we’ll see if you’re any better after that. Now, go wash your hands. Albus will be taking you there via portkey.”

“You’re not taking me?”

She huffed. “I don’t have time. Go.”

Harry sniffled as he got up and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he came back downstairs, Professor Dumbledore was there, holding an old rubber duck. He looked at Harry and held up the duck. “Harry, my boy, our destination awaits.”

Lily pinned a letter to his shirt. “Give this to your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon when you get there. They’ll know what to do.”

He nodded. Then she and James watched him carefully as he touched the rubber duck. Dumbledore began counting down. “You’ll be back in no time. Hopefully. 3,2,1…”

He felt the pull on his navel, and he was spinning. A big breakfast was a terrible idea. The absolute worst idea. The second they stopped spinning and landed, Harry fell and vomited all over himself and part of the lawn.

Dumbledore tutted twice before waving his wand, vanishing all the sick. “Alright, my boy, let me look at you.” Harry stood up, and the old man gave him a look over. He tapped him with his wand a few times, muttering under his breath. Then he said, “Now look me in the eyes.”

Harry did as he commanded, feeling a small bit of pressure in his head. Then the old man tapped him once more. Suddenly, Harry felt like his magic was moving through a straw sized hole, and his head felt cloudy. All he could think about was how excited he was to meet the Dursleys. Maybe his mum would let him stay there if he was good.

Dumbledore gave him a big grin. “Alright, my boy, go ring the doorbell and introduce yourself. I’m sure they’ll love you.” With that, Dumbledore disapparated.

Harry rung the doorbell, thankful that Professor Dumbledore had vanished his vomit from his clothes and the yard. He didn’t want to make a bad impression. A woman with a horse-like face opened the door and looked down at him in shock. He knew he looked a lot like his dad and he had his mother’s eyes. “Hi, I’m Harry!”

She frowned at him before she noticed the letter pinned to his shirt. “What are you doing here?”

“Are you my Aunt Petunia? Mum said that you-“

She grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him into the house. It wouldn’t do for the neighbors to hear any freakish things come out of his mouth. She pushed him into the living room where her whale of a husband sat on the couch.

“Are you my Uncle Vernon?” Harry asked excitedly. The man looked at Petunia who nodded. “It’s exciting to meet you. I’ve never met any muggles before, but all my toys are muggle made!” Petunia looked like she swallowed a lemon as Harry unpinned the letter from his shirt. “My mum said to give you this.”

Vernon stared down at him before he snatched up the envelope. Petunia leaned in to read over his shoulder.

_Vernon and Petunia,_

_I know this is a little unorthodox, but I need you to take care of my son for a while. He has a problem with muggles, you see, and I thought it might be best for him to have time around them. Of course, I will return to pick him up in about six month’s time. Until then, please accept this sum for your services._

_Lady Lily Potter_

_Of_

_The Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

A check written for 18,000 pounds was taped to the front. She and Vernon shared glance. On one hand, they didn’t want another child in their home. Also this child was clearly a freak, and they’d have to work extra hard to beat the magic out of him. Even then there was no guarantee he’d be normal, but if they worked him hard, maybe he’d give up this foolish magic shit. What would the neighbors say?

Vernon held up the check. On the other hand, 18,000 pounds was a lot of money. He could pay off the car and the house and have enough left over for a little vacation. And if the freak was too much to handle, then they’d get rid of him. Vernon tucked the check into his wallet.

Petunia huffed and walked out of the room. They heard glass breaking in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Vernon fumed. How dare they? Dropping a child on them out of no where? A freak child at that? Bloody fools, the lot of them! Like the money would even be enough to support the freak. He turned to look at the boy. “So you have a problem with my kind, do you?”

“No, sir.”

Vernon looked him up and down with his beady eyes before he backhanded him across the face. “NO BACKTALKING!”

Harry cried out as he hit the ground. Petunia ran into the room and noticed Harry on the ground before she sent Vernon a questioning look.

Vernon shrugged. “The boy has a bad attitude, darling.”

“Well, what do you expect? You saw how her kind were at their wedding. Stand up, boy,” Petunia demanded.

Harry stood up slowly. His cheek was already swelling. He kept his eyes on the ground as his aunt continued, “If you’re gonna stay here, you’re gonna earn your keep. Come on. You’re to weed the garden, and then after, you’re to cook us dinner.”

She gripped his shoulder hard, directing him outside. She pointed to the garden and gave him a shove before going back inside herself. He knelt in front of the garden. At least this was a little familiar. Neville had shown him how to recognize weeds at one of the Potters’ dinner parties. He tried not to think about his family and friends. His mum said she’d come and get him. They’d be back, and who knew? Maybe he’ll have earned his keep in six months.

It was so hot. He could feel the skin on the back of his neck burning in the sun, but he kept going. If he worked hard, maybe his aunt would tell his parents he was good, and she wanted to keep him. The sun was just beginning to set when his aunt came out to drag him back in by his hair.

He yelped, tears coming to his eyes. Once they were inside she smacked him hard across the face. “No noise! Do you understand me?”

Harry nodded, still crying. He’d be good. He’d be good. He’d be good. She dragged him into the kitchen to cook.

He made spaghetti. He kept burning his hands, and every time he did, Petunia would yank on his hair. Finally, it was done. Petunia and Vernon sat across from each other at the table. Apparently, his cousin was spending the night with his friend. Harry started to make a plate for himself.

“What are you doing, boy?” Vernon yelled. Harry froze. Was he supposed to talk? Vernon snatched the plate out of his hand. “You think you can steal our food, eh?” He jumped to his feet and picked Harry up by his shoulders. He shook him thrice before dragging him down the hallway and tossing him in the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry bit down on his lip to keep from crying out as he hit the wall. Vernon locked the door. Harry sat on what seemed to be an old cot. It was so dark that he couldn’t tell. Every so often he’d feel something crawling on him as he listened to his aunt and uncle eat and talk as though he’d never existed.

Nobody came for him. Nobody saved him. At the end of the day, Harry cried himself to sleep, trying to be as quiet as possible. _He wasn’t good enough! He’d be good. He’d be good._ His magic trickled out to heal his burns and bruises, but it couldn’t do anything for the ache in his chest.

* * *

Harry was dragged out of the cupboard by his hair the next day. His aunt had decided it was too long and sheared it all off before Harry even had breakfast. Granted Harry didn’t get breakfast. His uncle shoved him outside to mow the lawn as soon as his aunt had finished. Parts of his scalp were bleeding and tears were still running down his face.

Petunia caught the neighbors looking at them. “My sister’s boy. She sent him here cause she can’t handle him and didn’t want him. Something’s wrong with him, she said. Mental illness, you see. He got a hold of the scissors this morning. It’s all we can do to keep him from hurting us, let alone himself.”

They all looked at her in sympathy. Harry just pushed the mower, crying softly. Is that really why? Did they not want him at all? Sure, he’d suspected that. They sent him to the attic sometimes when he talked to them, and he couldn’t remember ever having a birthday party. And they stole his Padfoot toy. Maybe his aunt was right. Maybe something was wrong with him. He’d get better, and then maybe they’d all want him.

Harry finished mowing the lawn and his aunt sent him to scrub the floors on his hands and knees while she went to pick up his cousin. Harry’s stomach growled, but he didn’t want the Dursleys to hate him more for taking food.

He suspected that his aunt had given his cousin plenty of warning about him on the car ride home because the first thing Dudley did when he came in the door and saw him scrubbing was shove him into the bucket water and call him freak. The bright side was that the water had grown cold enough to sooth the sunburn from being outside all morning.

Petunia smacked him for getting water on Dudley’s shoes before locking him in his cupboard. Dudley took great joy in jumping on the stairs overhead causing dust and spiders to fall on him.

Once a spider bit him and he felt his magic surge forwards and attack it and burn out any poison. His head started feeling clearer. Harry curled up on the small cot. His aunt kept it cold in the house, and he was still wet. Where were his parents? Where was Padfoot?

He sat up when he heard the Dursleys eating. What about him? Was he going to starve? He didn’t do anything. He’d been good. He started getting angry. He was a good boy! Ryan was bad! Ryan was bad! Ryan was bad!

A crack resounded through the air as the cupboard door split in the middle. Petunia screamed. Vernon grabbed a skillet, ripped the door open, and whacked him against the head. Harry hit the floor hard. Vernon breathes heavy and shut the door again, mumbling to himself. “Not in my house.”

* * *

When Harry came to, it was morning.Petunia was knocking politely on the cupboard door. His hair had grown back, and the crack on the door has mended itself. He tended when Petunia opened the door. “Get up! We’re going for a drive.”

Harry hesitated, but got up anyway. He was still wearing the clothes he arrived in. They stunk from all the work he’d done and the blood he’d bled, but they were his. The last thing he had from his home. They all piled in the car. Petunia helped Dudley put on his seatbelt, but when Harry tried to buckle in, she smack his hands away, saying, “Freaks don’t need seatbelts.”

Then they were off. The cat lady from next door winked at him as they drove passed her, like she and he had a secret only they shared. Vernon was driving pretty fast, but Harry didn’t mind. He liked going fast. The drive was pretty quiet until they neared a tall black building that seemed to sway with the wind. “Oh, look,” Vernon said. “It’s the orphanage.”

“Oh, yes,” Petunia smirked. “Be a dear, Dudders, and give your cousin a shove. Show him where he would have gone if we hadn’t been so kind as to take him in.”

Dudley grinned wide like a shark before he shoved Harry against the door.

What happened next was very fast for everyone involved. The latch came loose.

The door opened swiftly.

Harry tried to grab on to the seat belt that strapped Dudley in, but Dudley jerked back against his own door and shoved Harry away from him.

Then Harry was in the air.

Time seemed to slow. He could see his aunt screaming for Dudley to hold on. His uncle Vernon managed to turn the car around in such a way that the door came back and shut on its own.

Then Harry hit the ground and rolled. Pain burned through his shoulder as the ground tore his shirt. He could feel bruises forming on bruises before he stopped rolling about 8 feet from where he’d dropped.

Uncle Vernon revved his engine. They were done with the brat. _He wants to jump out of our car, make us look foolish, eh? Well, we’ll teach him!_ He hit the gas.

Harry saw them coming from the ground and threw his hand out to one of the stair rails of the orphanage. His magic reacted, dragging him out of the road and to the stairs.

The Dursley’s kept driving. They didn’t look back. They weren’t coming back, and for a moment, he was grateful.

But how were his parents going to find him now? And what about Padfoot?

There was a flash of light, and his stuffed Padfoot dropped into his lap. He hugged it to his chest. Thank Merlin for magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and commenting and kudos-ing! You're all absolutely amazing!


	5. An Agent of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds an ally and learns about the Entities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I realized I legit left y'all off with a super cruel chapter, and I was originally going to wait post some 3000 word chapter when I decided I'd go ahead and give you the first chapter now... two days before I was originally going to. Anyway, enjoy!

The door to the huge black building swung open to reveal a woman. “Hello.”

Harry didn’t say anything. What would she do if he talked? Was she going to hurt him too? The woman cocked her head to the side. “You can talk, you know. I’m not going to hurt you.

“I think I’m supposed to live here now.” His voice was rough from lack of use.

He squirmed as the stern woman stared down at him. Her blonde hair was in a tight bun at the top of her head. Her eyes were black, and she had a large mole on her cheek. “Your former guardians just left you here?”

He clutched his stuffed Padfoot tightly. “Yes.”

She looked him over. His shirt had a tear in the shoulder. He was already bleeding from some scratches there. She could see spots of blood at his knees and small cut where his glasses had dug into his nose. “Threw you out of the car, did they?” He nodded sheepishly. “Savages! I oughta hunt them down for sport! Muggles! This is what Salazar spoke of when he was alive you know!”

Harry flinched. She smiled softly. It seemed to make her face slightly prettier. “Come on in. We’ll clean you up, and getcha ready to meet some new people.”

“What?”

She took his hand and led him into the orphanage. Occasionally another child would run past them. “Are you hungry?” Harry nodded slowly. “Good! I got some beef stew on. We’ll getcha some bread and a nice spot of stew. Maybe you can take a nap as well. You look rough, kid.”

She lead him into a kitchen lit by florescent lights with a big fire place against the far wall and picked him up to set him on a stool at the counter. He fought the urge to flinch as she rifled through cabinets before finding a potion and some salve. She handed him the potion. “You drink that. I’ll get your shoulder and your knees.”

“Are you a witch?”

She set about rubbing the salve onto his shoulder. “Oh, I’m a squib, dearie, but you bet your arse I still make the best potions this side of Surrey.”

“What’s a squib?” The wound on his shoulder was already closing up.

“Drink your potion.” She rolled his too big pants up to put the salve on his knees. “Well, a squib is someone born to a magical family but has little to no magic themselves. That happens sometimes. Some get lucky and get to grow up in the magical world. Some get killed by their own families. A terrible fate that. Others end up like me, spending most of their lives in places like this, except with no clue as to who left ‘em here.”

She finished putting the salve on his knees and stood up. Harry looked around nervously. “Do you want me to garden? I can stand the heat for a long, long time. I promise I’ll earn my keep. I promise-“

“Whoa, child. There’s no need for that.” She shook her head then moved over to the stove where a large caldron full of stew sat on a low flame. She ladled some out into a bowl and sliced off a large portion of a baguette. “First of all, this isn’t that kind of orphanage. I take care of my kids.” She put a fist to her chest as set the bowl and bread down on the clean counter in front of him. “Wait a second before you eat it. Let it cool down some. Want some juice?”

He nodded shyly. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had asked him if he wanted a drink. Hell, the last time someone had given him food it was ‘so he wouldn’t portkey on an empty stomach,’ and he’d thrown that up anyway when he landed. He nibbled on the bread until she placed a cup with a plastic straw in front of him.

He reached for the cup, but she held it back. He deflated. He knew there had to be a catch. Nobody was ever nice to him without wanting something... except Sirius and Ginny and Neville.

She cocked her head to the side. “Potion first, please.”

Oh. Harry tipped the purple liquid down his throat, ignoring the taste. The aches in his body from the passed three days began to fade. He sighed in relief as she handed him the juice. He drank deeply. She smiled softly. “Good. Now second of all, you’re not staying here.” She moved on quickly before he could panic. “The people who are gonna take you in are being sent here by Fate.”

“ _What?!”_

She laughed. “Yes, it is alarming. I’ve never met an agent of Fate as young as you, but our lady is most certainly enamored with you, Harry Potter.”

He froze. “How do you-“

“I received my assignment last night in my sleep. Time is funny on her plane. I assume she enlisted his help. Its help?” She shook her head. “My name is Cadencia by the way. I was told to take you into the orphanage, create documentation, and classify it. That way you will be covered legally. Eat your stew. It should be good now.”

Harry grabbed his spoon and began to eat. Cadencia sat down in the chair next to him. “The people coming to take you in are some more agents of Fate.”

“What does that mean?”

She grinned. “Oh, every so often people catch the Entities’ eyes. Fate has her agents as Magic has her chosen. Time used to have a whole race of people but now has only one. Sometimes two. I don't know. I never could keep track of all that gossip. Death has been waiting for a new master for nearly 5000 years. You caught Fate’s eye, and now she’ll occasionally ask for a favor.”

“I don’t think I can do anything for Fate. I’m just… I’m just Harry.”

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow. “Just Harry used his magic to save himself from dying in a car crash.”

Harry frowned and shook his head. “That was-“

“If that was accidental, I can’t wait to see what you can do on purpose.”

Harry smiled into his juice as he took another sip. Caidencia swallowed. “Fate chose me when I was but a girl too.” Harry looked up at her. “Oh, yes. I was nine, and my father had just remarried after the death of my mother. He knew that I was without magic, and my mum wasn't going to provide him with an heir after that. I never figured out how she died, but nonetheless, I never levitated a thing, and I couldn't make his wand do anything. My stepmother gave birth to a boy. He was so sweet, and on his first birthday, he levitated his cake to him while we all sang in celebration. That night I met Lady Fate in a dream. She told me to run. Run before my father could kill me. He didn't need me anymore. Before at least I had the potential to give birth to an heir, but with my baby brother alive and well, he had no care. I woke in the middle of the night. My bags were packed already, and I was gone.”

Harry’s eyes were wide. “What did you do next?”

Caidencia smiled. “Fate led me here.” She looked around the huge kitchen. “I fell in love with this place, and I haven’t left since. It’s where she needed me to be to pick up those whose magical families abandoned them.”

Harry looked down. “What about my family? Can we floo them?”

She bit her lip. “We can if that’s what you want.” She held his hands. “Harry, you have to make a choice. Do you want to go back to your family? Or do you want to find a new family?”

Harry clutched his Padfoot tightly to his chest. What about his family? Would they even miss him? What about Sirius? He couldn’t even feel his bond with his godfather anymore. Did he even remember him? Why wasn’t he able to feel Sirius? He could probably owl Ginny and Neville to let them know he was okay, but would it be safe to do that?

He bit his lip. Caidencia cocked her head to the side. “You can sleep on it. Take a nap and we’ll talk later.”

She grabbed one of his hands and led him up one flight of stairs into a room labeled Quiet Room. A boy younger than him was asleep in a crib, and a little girl about his age was sleeping on the top of a bunk bed. Harry scrambled into the bottom bunk, and Cadencia tucked him in before kissing him on the forehead. Then she left the room.

Harry thought he would stay awake for a while longer, but the combination of warmth, a fully belly, and a tiny bit of affection lulled him to sleep faster than anything had in a long time.

Meanwhile, Cadencia shut the door and walked back downstairs. She picked up Harry’s fully eaten bowl of food and his cup, rinsed them out, and put them in the dish washer to start later. Then she walked to the fireplace and tapped the flower carved into the top of the mantle. It seemed to shake awake before focusing on her. She stroked its petals reverently. “Tell her it is done. We await the boy’s choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I've loved reading your comments and getting your kudos and really just seeing views on this story! It's really encouraging, so thank you! Also let me know if anybody caught the subtle reference I made in this chapter to a popular British show.


	6. If You Want Somebody to Know Something, Be Obvious!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Salazar and Helga bond with an old friend and Harry makes his choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! We're going into chapter six! This is so exciting, and I've already got chapter seven written so expect that in a couple of days. I just need to do some school work and some editing, and it'll be right here for you!

* * *

When Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin walked through Rumbles’ door, they’d expected to end up in the woods, not Gringotts. Needless to say, Ragnok was shocked but understanding. The goblin ruler himself had been sent somewhere by Lady Fate many times in his life, and it looked like the entity was back in the game.

They all shook hands before Salazar explained what their mission was. Helga, meanwhile, paced the room, occasionally finding objects that she’d used in combat. “Is that my old dagger?”

Ragnok blushed. “Yes, old friend. It is a pleasure to have such a formidable friend of the Goblin Nation alive once more… No stealing.”

Sal rolled his eyes. “Right. She’s not gonna take it back. She’s got new ones.” He pointed to her thigh where she'd concealed her new daggers. “See. She’s good. Honestly, you haven’t seen us in 900 years, and you’re already telling us not to steal.”

“I’m being prepared. I haven’t forgotten how you stole the bust I had made of myself as a prank during my first year.

“That was to teach you a lesson, and you know it. Now back to the matter at hand. What can you tell us about Harry Potter?”

“Honestly?” Ragnok leaned forward. “Almost nothing.”

Helga plopped down in the chair next to Salazar. “What do you mean almost nothing? Has the ministry restricted you so much?”

“Helga,” Salazar looked at her incredulously.

“Oh, come on, Sal!” She rolled her eyes. “Look at this place. It looks almost the same as it did the last time we were here. Maybe a bit more gawdy.”

“Hey!” Ragnok growled. “You try to implement change when the ministry restricts your movements at every turn. You know we’re considered dark creatures now?”

“What?” Sal gasped. “Goblins have light magic.”

“Yes, but because we live so long and we don’t look like unicorns…” He trailed off.

“Well, fuck that,” Helga scoffed. “You want another rebellion? We’ll join in!”

“Really?” Ragnok looked excited. “Cause I have some plans in my journal that you would just-“

“Rag,” Sal interrupted. “As much as I’d love to talk more about your journal-“

“I’m never forgetting about it by the way,” The blonde woman cut in.

“It’s therapeutic!” Ragnok snapped. “I’m in charge of my whole race. I need an outlet.”

“What happened to sculpting?”

“The wizards destroyed all my creations in the last rebellion,” He sighed forlornly. “I cried for weeks afterwards.”

Helga patted his hand. “Hey, we’ll try to fix things now that we’re back. Maybe get some sort of apology.”

The goblin smiled at her before tapping the desk. “Now back to the matter of Harry Potter. As you know, it is customary for wizarding children to get tested for magical inheritances on the eve of their fourth birthday. For some reason, his brother, Ryan Potter, the Boy Who Lived according the media, showed up and claimed his heirship to the Potter line, but Harry Potter did not come for his. Oddly enough, Ronald Weasley _did_ come with the Potters that day for a belated test, which showed nothing because Bill Weasley claimed the Lordship to the Weasley line when he turned seventeen and Charlie Weasley claimed the Prewett Lordship on his seventeenth birthday as well.”

Sal furrowed his brow. “So?”

“So it appears only some of the Weasleys are Dumbledore’s pawns.”

“Okay,” Helga held up her hands. “Who is Dumbledore? Cause I’d like to know why this man has power. Also Fate is pretty pissed at him.”

“I imagine so,” Ragnok said, his face darkening. “Dumbledore has been manipulating people since he was a teenager. I can’t tell you how many people I’ve had to remove blocks on because the man got a hold of them. Some of them never recovered, and those that did went after Dumbledore and never lived to tell the tale of his treachery.”

Helga and Salazar shared a look. They hadn’t had to deal with blocking too much in their time because it was considered Unforgivable and very heavily tracked. Why was this Dumbledore able to slip through the cracks?

Ragnok seemed to know what they were thinking. “The old laws making blocking Unforgivable were turned when Dumbledore suggested they use it on Grindelwald. That’s when this whole ‘Dark is Evil’ campaign started with Dumbledore at its head. I’ll give you some history texts when you leave so you can get caught up.

“Anyway, so it appeared to us that the Weasleys had rejected wizarding customs until Lord Weasley came to work for us, and that was when we found out about Dumbledore’s control within his family. Apparently he’s had his claws in young Bill’s parents since they were at Hogwarts.”

“Wait!” Salazar shook his head. “What’s a grown man doing at Hogwarts? Especially one who defeated a Dark Lord?”

“He’s the Headmaster.”

“Dear Merlin,” Helga pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yeah, okay. Fine. Whatever fucking bullshit the present is we’ll deal with it.”

“Right,” Ragnok said before continuing, “so we think that Ronald got his inheritance test because-“

“If he’s in Dumbledore’s pocket just like his parents, then he’d gain the Weasley and Prewett Lordships when he got his inheritance test back,” Sal cut in. “It makes sense. The kid is not of age, so Dumbledore could have had young Ronald make him his proxy, giving him control in the Wizengamot.”

Ragnok leaned forward and lifted a finger. “Right, but I think you mean more power in the Wizengamot.”

“Wait,” Helga blinked rapidly. “What?”

“Dumbledore is Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.”

“No,” She shook her head. “Surely the International Confederation of Wizards would step in. A school headmaster does too much to even have the time to-“

“He’s also the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW…”

Helga looked to Salazar. “He’s taking over the world. That’s way too much power for one person to have. Leading the ICW, our only world organization, and then also leading the Wizengamat? Britain is a hub of Magic, the most powerful country in the world in our time.”

“Magically, they consider themselves that now as well.”

They both turned back to the goblin. He folded his hands under his chin. “We’ve been saying he has too much power for years, but our rights are so restricted that our opinions don’t matter.”

Helga huffed. “If Fate hadn’t demanded subtlety when I took my oaths, I would call a meeting and have him drawn and quartered. We have a duty to Magic, to our people. Where is the responsibility? The loyalty?” She shook her head. “Clearly we’re going to have to step into politics now that we’re back.”

Salazar caught Ragnock grinning fiercely before he shook his head. “Right now, our focus is Harry. He’ll be our son when we find him, and we’ll bring him here for the test once he’s more settled.”

“Will he be your new heirs?”

Helga looked down, biting her lip. “Not unless it comes up in his inheritance test.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“You know your heir?”

“Of course, and he is absolutely worthy of it.”

“Even though he has also not taken his test yet?”

Salazar frowned. “Mine too?”

Ragnook shook his head. “Tom Riddle came for his test at seventeen and the Slytherin magic refused to accept him as heir. If your heir is alive, he or she didn’t take their test. Neither did Helga’s. Nor Godric’s. Lady Ravenclaw’s heir did take hers, but she said it wasn’t time for her to ‘dawn her diadem.’” He used finger quotes.

Salazar looked to Helga. “That sounds like a raven.”

The goblin looked between them. "If you’re looking for Harry Potter, I can probably tell you how to find him.”

The blonde smirked. “For how much?”

“400 galleons.”

“100,” she fired back.

“350.”

“280”

“300”

“200,” Sal cut in. “And we owe you a favor.”

Ragnok though for a moment. “Deal. We’ll go ahead and move that money around.” He banged his hand on the desk twice before opening a drawer and pulling out a small necklace.”

Salazar cocked his head to the side. “Really?”

Helga took the necklace and put it around her neck.

She jolted as color left her vision for a moment and she saw the boy Fate had showed them. standing on the doorstep of an orphanage. Fate’s Home for Lost and Orphaned Children. She blinked rapidly as the color returned to her vision, and she scoffed. “She really didn’t want us to miss this kid, did she?”

“What do you mean?”

She looked to Ragnok. “Can we get a portkey to Fate’s Home for Lost and Orphaned Children?”

“Seriously?” Sal exclaimed. “It’s that obvious?” She nodded. He looked to the goblin. “Can you check and see if my old cottage is still in stasis?”

* * *

Harry woke up slowly. Nobody had come to get him. The Dursleys didn’t come back, and his parents didn’t show up either. What was he going to do?

Caidencia said that he had a choice to make. He could go back to his family, or he could find a new family. What did she mean by his family, though? The Dursleys? Would he go back to the Dursleys? Or would she send him back to his mum and dad and Ryan? OR maybe she’d help him find Sirius.

He sat up, clutching Padfoot. The room was empty now, even the cribs. He got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen, he saw twelve kids sitting at a table. Each had a bowl of stew and a slice of bread. Caidencia sat the kitchen island he’d eaten at, feeding a baby with a bottle in her arms, with two high chairs in front of her. The kids in the high chairs were toddlers eating pieces of bread lightly soaked in the stew. The other kids ignored him, preferring to talk to each other.

She looked up when she saw him come in. He climbed into the chair next to her as she said, “Ah, hello, Harry. I thought you’d sleep longer, honestly.” Harry shrugged and rubbed his eyes. “Have you thought about what you want to do?”

He frowned. “What family would you send me to?”

She smiled softly. “Your mum and dad, of course. Not those vile people who dropped you off.” She put the bottle on the island, tossed a rag over her shoulder, and lifted the baby to burp it.

“But what if they just send me away again?”

“That is a concern, isn’t it?”

He sighed. “What about my godfather?”

She furrowed her brow. “Your godfather?”

“Yeah, Sirius.”

“I imagine your new family would help you find him if you asked. Fate’s agents are going to help you because you are also one of her agents.”

His brow furrowed. Then they heard a crash from the foyer. Caidencia stood up and waved at the children to be quiet, so they all could hear.

“Sal!”

“You know I hate-“

“It’s not some new-“

“Portkeys are literally the-“

“Shh!”

Caidencia rolled her eyes before yelling out, “Do you serve our Lady Fate as well?”

A blonde woman pushed the swinging door open and peered in. “Hello, I’m Helga.”

“Caidencia.”

“Right, and this is Salazar.” She gestured to the man with black hair in a man bun.

The mole-faced woman cocked her head to the side. “As in Salazar Slytherin?”

“Right,” Helga said as a Salazar huffed. “And I’m Helga Hufflepuff, if that matters at all.”

“And you’re here for?”

Helga looked passed her to Harry who was staring at them. “Hi… Are you… Are you Harry Potter?”

Salazar stepped into the room as Harry nodded. “Hello, we… Well, we know this is confusing.”

Harry swallowed. “Are you supposed to be my new family?”

Caidencia looked down, smiling. “If you choose it, then they will be.”

Helga nodded excitedly. “And we’d love to be your family.”

“Would you help me find Sirius? He’s my godfather.”

“A boy shouldn’t be without his godfather,” Salazar said, walking closer to Harry. “We’ll do anything to find him.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise.” Salazar held up a pinky. Harry stared at him wide eyed before reaching out and linking their pinkies. Only Sirius did pinky promises, so they couldn’t be all bad, right?

Harry looked back and forth between the two founders. “And you’ll love me?”

Helga’s throat felt thick. “Of course we’ll love you. You’ll be our son.”

The little boy bit his lip before looking at Caidencia. “What about Caidencia?”

The blonde locked eyes with Caidencia. “I’m sure Caidencia wouldn’t mind being our friend.”

The mole faced woman nodded. “I am always happy to make friends and allies in this world.”

Salazar grinned as Harry slowly walked over to Helga. He could already see the two bonding as she knelt in front of him and gave him a hug. “You don’t need to worry anymore. We’ll keep you as safe as we’re able.”

He nodded his thanks at Caidencia as Helga picked Harry up. Caidencia looked at them. “I’ll seal your files. Call me when you’re more settled.”

Harry looked at Helga’s soft green eyes. This was the right decision. They were nice, and they said they’d find Sirius. It’d be okay.

The three of them walked into the foyer and disapparated.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and kudos-ing!


	7. Too late... But I was unconscious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius finds out where Harry went... It's not good.

* * *

Sirius woke up in the hospital feeling really confused. An apprentice healer had just cast enervate and looked really relieved when it worked. “Oh, thank Merlin! Your friends said you were just drunk, but I didn’t smell any alcohol on you, and you’ve been unconscious for the past three days. Must have been a strong stunner. The healer was getting ready to pump your stomach when I said, ‘What about Enervate?’ Then he laughed at me, and of course I was pissed cause I’m an excellent healer. 13 NEWTS! Lotta self study. So I told him I was gonna try it, and you know what he said?”

“Water,” Sirius croaked out.

The woman gently put a straw in his mouth and continued talking as he drank. “He said if I broke you, then I’d never work as healer again. So of course I had to try.”

“Thank you.” She seemed to relax the more he talked. “Was anyone else hurt?”

She frowned, confused. “Your friend brought you in alone, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Uh, no. We were attacked by death eaters. Is my godson okay? Harry Potter. He’s six. Black hair, green eyes.”

She shook her head. “No Harry Potter was brought in. You know Ryan Potter just turned six. You talking about him? Cause he’s a red head.”

“No, I’m talking about his twin, Harry.”

“I didn’t know-“

“Nobody does, but you’re saying he didn’t come in.”

“Not that I know of. I can check the children’s ward.”

He smiled at her gratefully. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem. I’ll let your healer know you’re awake. I’m Sophie by the way. Sophie Smith.”

“Smith. Your family was neutral, right?”

She nodded. “I was a Hufflepuff in case you were wondering.” She left with a small smile on her face.

Sirius grabbed his wand off the table next to the bed and cast the patronus. A silver dog flowed out of his wand as he though about Harry’s first smile. “Hey, I’m okay. Surprised you aren’t here, but, as long as you and Lily are safe with the kids, it’s no big deal. Got hit in the back with a stunner. I’ll come and check on Harry when they let me out.” He flicked his wand at it sending it on its way to James.

Sophie came back in the room with a bag that contained his clothes. He took a moment to actually look at her. Freckles dotted her brown skin from every way he looked at her. She’d somehow forced her thick curly black hair into a bun on top of her head. Her lavender eyes seemed confused as he continued to stare at her.

And that’s when it occurred to him that he was staring at her. “Oh, uh, sorry. I’m just- You’re really...” He took the bag from her. What the fuck was wrong with him? “Um, thank you.”

She grinned. “No, thank you, Lord Black. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man of your caliber stumble over his words quite so much.”

He blushed. “You caught me off guard.”

“Right.” She put her hands on her hips. “Your godson isn’t in the Children’s Ward.”

Sirius felt a jolt to his system. “Oh. I’d wondered because The Godfather bond was so strong when I was fighting. I thought he’d been tortured or something.”

“According to the papers, Ryan Potter displayed advance accidental magic at the party that saved everyone,” she said with a shrug. “but that wouldn’t really affect your bond. Unless your godson did the magic. Hey, wouldn’t it be funny if Dumbledore and the Potters picked the wrong twin when it happened?”

His eyes went wide. “What?”

“I mean the way the story goes. Dumbledore and the Potters arrived after the wards went off, right? They weren’t actually there to witness it, and I doubt they took either kid to a healer in the aftermath. You know cause Lady Potter did have a reputation in school for healing minor injuries. Technically, it could be your Harry who did it.”

Sirius’s jaw dropped. That tug he felt that night. The pull from today. They had to be the same. “Um, I have to go.”

He pulled his clothes out of the bag and did a quick switching spell with his wand. “Could you not tell anyone about this?”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” He started to walk away, but she caught his arm. “Hey, Hufflepuff was actually the creator of many bondspells. Maybe I could look into it for you.”

He grinned so wide his tongue almost rolled out of his mouth. “Yeah, that’d be great.” He snatched a piece of parchment of the bedside table and checked his pockets for a quill.

She handed him a pen. At his confused look, she said, “Muggles advanced. Why shouldn’t we?”

This woman. He was gonna fall in love with her. He could feel it. “You’re right.” He jotted down his floo address. “Call me tonight?”

She looked at the paper. “‘The Doghouse’? Yeah, I’ll call you tonight if only for the story behind that name.”

* * *

Sirius apparated to James’s house as soon as he reached the apparition point. James came out to meet him, looking sheepish. “Sorry, mate. We thought you’d been drinking.”

Sirius looked at him incredulously. “I’ve been sober for six years.”

“We just sort of forgot.”

“They almost pumped my stomach.”

“Then I’m really sorry.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Where’s Harry? Did you not tell him I was coming?”

James huffed. “You always do this.”

“Do what?”

“You come over, and it’s like you want nothing to do with Ryan. You only want to spend time with Harry.”

“Harry’s my godson, and someone’s got to spend time with him.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

_Stay calm. Don’t do this. He can take away your right to see him. Remember. Calm._ Sirius shook his head. “Nothing. I promise I’ll start spending a little more time with Ryan. Is everyone okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Ryan created this bubble thing that knocked out all the death eaters,” James beamed with pride. “You saw it right?”

“I got hit with a stunner before it happened.”

“Oh.” James sounded disappointed. “Maybe we can find a pensieve-“

“It’s fine. James, where’s Harry? Normally he can sense me coming.”

The man rolled his eyes. “He can’t really do that. He probably just watches from his window.”

He felt himself getting angry. “Well, his bedroom is in the attic! He could probably see the whole property from where you’ve shut him up!”

“Sirius!” Lily exclaimed as she walked out of the house to see what was going on. “Is everything okay?”

“Hey, Uncle Pads!”

Sirius looked behind her, seeing Ryan follow her out. “Hey, Ryan, Lily. I was just coming to check on Harry.”

Lily cocked her head to the side. “Oh, you just missed him.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” Ryan said, a big grin on his face. “He left the day after the party.”

He glared at James. “What do you mean left?”

“He’s gonna stay with Lily’s sister for a while.”

Sirius’s mouth dropped open. “Lily’s... Lily’s sister?”

Lily smiled, trying to placate him. “I know you and Harry were close, but this is for the best. Petunia can teach him how to love muggles in a way we can’t.”

He breathed in deeply through his nose. “There’s so much wrong with that sentence. I don’t know where to start. Perhaps Ryan should go inside.”

Ryan looked at him confused. “But I’m good out here.”

“Yeah, why would he need to go inside?”

“So he doesn’t see me punch his father in the face,” Sirius deadpanned.

Lily winced. “Yeah, go inside Ryan.”

“But Mum-“

“Go!”

Ryan slowly walked inside and shut the door. Then James said, “I think you’re being a little dramatic.”

“I’m being dramatic? I’M being dramatic?! You just put your son in a home with known magic haters. Violent magic haters! That woman slapped a child at your wedding!”

“She’s got a kid of her own now,” Lily interjected.

“Oh, great. Now Harry has to defend himself from three people. Good fucking job, guys!”

“We don’t know for sure that he’s gonna have to do anything like that,” James put a hand on his arm. “Look, Sirius, his magic is grey.”

Sirius’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you... You’ve got to be joking right now.”

James shook his head gravely. “I’m not.”

“James, you’re an idiot.”

“Dumbledore-“

“I don’t give a shit about what Dumbledore told you.” He looked to Lily. “And you’re a muggleborn. Don’t you know a little bit about psychology?”

Lily glared at him for calling her intelligence into question. “Of course.”

“Then you know that people don’t wake up and decide to hate muggles. It’s something that’s taught to them. So if Harry ever gave any inclination that he hated muggles, then that’s on you two for not showing him how to like muggles.”

James started. “Now hang on a-“

“And as for his magic being grey, my magic is grey.”

“But his was grey from the age of one.”

“So was mine. And Remus’s magic is dark. Has been since he was bitten. Are you gonna tell Ryan he can’t see his godfather?”

“No, of course not, but-“

“So you’re completely comfortable with your best friends having grey and dark inclined magic, but when it’s your son- your actually flesh and blood, you draw the line.”

“Sirius, it’s not like that.” James ran a hand over his face. “There’s an oppressive air around him.”

“I think you mean depressed,” Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’d be depressed too if my parents repeatedly forgot me and shoved me into the attic. His best friends literally call him ghoul cause they met him in the attic!”

“What friends?” Lily sneered. “I rarely see him come out of his room!”

“Room? Attic!” Sirius shouted. “And, of course, he doesn’t come out of his attic. You keep forcing him back up there like he’s some family secret you’re ashamed of!”

“Let’s just all calm down,” James raised his hand, placatingly. “Harry will be back in six months depending on his attitude. That’s what we decided.”

“What you decided or what Dumbledore decide?”

“We made our decision. Just accept it,” Lily said with finality.

Sirius glared at them both. “No. I’m gonna find him, and, when I do, he’s never coming to live with you again. You don’t get to throw away your kid and get him back like you did nothing wrong.”

He turned around to leave. Lily sighed. “I didn’t send a letter to my sister. Dumbledore said he’d take care of everything, and I assumed that meant the letter that was supposed to warn them. I attached one to his shirt with a check for their expenses, but that’s it. I don’t even know where she lives, so I have no information to give you when you start looking.”

He froze.

Nothing.

They had nothing.

They basically had no fucking clue where he was.

He swallowed. “But if it were Ryan, I bet you’d know everything, wouldn’t you? You two really take the cake here. Good luck with Ryan. You’ll need it.”

Then he fire a couple of old fashion jelly legs jinxes at them and disapparated.

* * *


	8. I'm Helga Fucking Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry organizes his mind. Helga gets some revenge, and Sirius gets a frustrating surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, everyone! My dad has been in and out and back into the hospital lately. We're all %90 sure he's going to die soon. His health has just steadily declined, and we're officially at end stage kidney failure. He eats maybe two bites of food every other day, and my hospice nurse friend says that that combined with some other more private symptoms usually means that someone in his situation has got two weeks left. The worst part about all of this is that the doctors keep amputating parts of his body. They keep saying that we're at the bottom of the barrel as far as ideas go for getting him better. 1st, they cut off his toes on his right foot. Then they cut off his left leg below the knee. Then they took off two fingers on his left hand, aka his writing hand, and sent him home on palliative care. I've tried to take care of him to the best of my abilities, but it's just so much. We really need a home nurse or something. His heart doctor, his physical therapist, his nurse practitioner, and then his kidney doctor told him to go back to the hospital, but he didn't want to because he said he doesn't want to die there. Finally, his foot doctor just called an ambulance to come get him, and they took off his other leg. He's still in the hospital now, and all we can do is just hope for the best. All this just to say I'm so sorry it's taken me so long. I've had some stuff going on. I hope you can all be patient with me.

Harry was surprised when they brought him to a large cottage. The woman whipped her wand out and gave it a swish. The circular door opened with a soft creak before they entered. The foyer had hooks on one wall and a bench leaning against the other. Under the bench was a small shelf on which to place one’s shoes.

Salazar gently took off Harry’s shoes as Helga took off her own boots and watched them. “So, Harry, what do you like to do for fun?”

Harry cocked his head to the side. “I like blocks and seeing Siri.”

Salazar smiled softly. “Then we’ll have to make sure we find Siri soon. I’m sure he misses you.”

The boy nodded. “He doesn’t like my mum and dad anymore, but shh! It’s a secret.”

Helga and Salazar shared a look before she said, “I’m sure he’ll be so happy to see you when we find him. Tell me. Can you sense him through your bond?”

“What’s a bond?”

“It’s like a string of magic tying you together, and when something happens, sometimes you can tug on that string and bring them to you.”

Harry grinned excitedly before closing his eyes and imagining himself pulling Sirius to him with a string made of light. There was whoosh of air, and he opened his eyes just to see a three foot tall concrete block sitting in the foyer. Salazar cocked his head to the side. “That’s odd.” He glances at Harry. “I’m gonna go out on a limb and say your godfather doesn’t normally look like that, does he?”

Harry shook his head. Helga frowned. “Hey, let me look at you.” She kneeled in front of him and looked into his eyes. “I’m just gonna go into your mind for a bit if that’s okay with you.”

“How? Why?”

“Well, it’s legilimency, the art of looking into someone’s mind and seeing their memories. It’s a complicated skill to learn, but Sal and I will teach you one day. As for the why, I just want to see what has happened to you, so I can fix it, and we can get Siri back.”

Harry flinched. What if they saw his magic? What if they saw him save everyone at his party and think he’s a liar just like his dad did? What if they decided to hurt him for his magic like the Dursley’s?

Salazar noticed the panic on Harry’s face. “We won’t judge you for your past. There’s nothing you could do that would make us not want to be your parents. We’ll still love you, okay?”

Harry swallowed thickly before nodding at Helga. Helga bit her lip before kissing his forehead. Then she was in his mind. It didn’t hurt. It just felt like she was hugging him. Then she took Sal’s hand, and he was there too. Then Harry was there walking with them.

“Whoa.”

“Yeah,” Helga said. “The mind is big. Yours is a little messy, but that’s just cause you’re only six.” Memories flew all around them like film strips. “Let’s organize it a bit. Imagine some pace where you’ve always felt safe.”

Harry clenched his eyes tightly, and when he opened them, they were in his attic. The two Founders clapped their hands at his success. Helga looked around. “Well, it’s not what I expected, but if this is where you’ve felt safest, then it’s perfect.”

A women’s voice yelling at Harry to go to his room could be heard echoing outside the door. Harry stepped back into Helga. She put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. I won’t let anything hurt you, Harry.”

Sal looked around. “Okay. So where are we?”

“My room.”

Helga took a deep breath to calm her rage. “Okay. We’ll talk about that later. Where would you like your good memories, baby?”

He bit his lip, thinking. His green eyes roamed over the small bed and the smaller toy box before he stepped toward the middle of the room and kicked up a floor board. “Here. So no one can take them away.”

They heard another call for him to go to the attic; this time it was a child’s voice. Harry flinched. Helga knelt and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. Let’s go ahead and take care of those good memories, so no one can hurt them. Now, Harry, Sal and I will never invade your mind, but some part of us being head to help you organize your memories means that we will see your memories as you put them away. We’re only doing this to help you, and organizing your mind will definitely help you.”

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Soon, silvery fluid flowed around the three before settling into the space in the floor. When it was done, Harry kicked the floor board back.

A few seconds passed as Sal and Helga processed what they were seeing. A lot of stuff with a tall grey eyed man, a red headed girl, and a brown haired boy. There was a broom ride, Harry’s magic healing splinters, and a large black dog younger Harry rode around as his brother looked on enviously from a scarred man’s lap. Salazar grinned. “Good job, Harry! You’re doing great. Now let’s do the bad memories.”

Harry stared at the door as a man yelled at him to leave his family alone. This time, he didn’t back up to Helga. This time, he glared at the door before looking at the bed. “Maybe he’ll like the spiders underneath.”

Helga grinned so wide her cheeks hurt.

* * *

Harry was asleep in Salazar’s arms when he saw the looked into Helga’s eyes two hours later. “Hel?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you thinking?”

The fire he loved burned brightly. “Oh, nothing.”

“Hel?”

“This is our kid now.”

“Right.”

“We haven’t even settled all of our shit yet, and we got a kid.”

“Okay.”

“And I love this kid. The second I saw him I loved him. Which is why I need you to talk some sense into me.”

Sal smirked into Harry’s hair. The memories of his time with his parents and Aunt and Uncle were too much for both of them. “No talking necessary. He’s ours. Whatever you want to do, I’m all for it.”

She stood and put her wand on the table. “I don’t need it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, just, uh, don’t leave him alone. Maybe try to find this Padfoot person. It might do him good to have a person he knew from before.”

“Just remember to remove their memories.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know what to do.” She waved him off and sauntered out of the room. From the hallway, she apparated to Privet Drive.

She let her control over plants take over as she walked down the street. The grass in the yards she passed wilted and died. The perfectly trimmed hedges puffed out, shaking out their leaves. The roots of trees started rising out of the ground breaking sidewalks.

Finally, she neared Number 4. She recognized Petunia Dursley from Harry’s memories in the window. Pale faced and frightened.

_Good,_ She thought. _You deserve this. You hurt my family._ _My son._

Her anger strengthened her resolve as she walked up the steps of Privet Drive and blew the door off its hinges. The little family had been watching TV together in the living room. When she stepped in, Vernon and Dudley scrambled to their feet as Petunia backed up against the wall.

Helga waved a hand, sending a stunner at Dudley. He was a child. No need for him to witness this. Vernon and Petunia though. She waved her other hand. They screamed in horror as vines came at them from no where and strung them from the ceiling. She cocked her head to the side as she walked toward Petunia. “You hurt my son.”

“I don’t know-“

“I believe you do. Harry-“

“My sister left her boy here, but-“

“Oh!” Helga snapped. “Lily Potter will get what’s coming to her! We’re talking about you!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” Petunia panted. Vernon was swearing and struggling.

“Would it have even mattered?”

Tears sprung to Petunia’s eyes. This _thing_ coming into her home was going to kill them. She knew it. Those people had no restraint. “What are you going to do? Your kind will come after you! They have laws against-“

Helga grabbed the hair at the back of her head and gave her a shake. “Laws?!?! Don’t preach to me about laws, Petunia Dursley! I was making laws before you were even a speck in Fate’s ball!!”

Petunia cried out. Vernon stopped struggling and said, “Listen, we’ll give you money. Please, just leave us-“

“You know,” Helga let go of Petunia’s hair and walked over to where Dudley was crumpled on the ground. “In another time, I’d have the legal right to enact all the pain you caused my son on your son.” She trailed a hand over Dudley’s sleeping face.

“Don’t touch him!” Petunia screamed.

Helga grabbed a dagger off her belt and threw it, intentionally only clipping Petunia’s ear and some of her hair. “Why shouldn’t I?! You hurt my kid!” She stepped away from Dudley. “I’m going to be kind though. Instead of taking that child you’re so proud of, I’m gonna take something else.”

She raised a hand. Vines and roots busted through the floors, tearing through the carpet before they surrounded the cupboard under the stairs. “Is this where you kept him? Is this where you tossed MY KID?!?!” She closed her hand into a fist. The stairs, banister, and cupboard were crushed. Debris flew out at them.

“STOP! STOP!” Vernon shouted.

“Your kind will kill you for this!”

“MY KIND?!?!” Helga put her hand around Petunia’s throat and threw her hand out, sending Vernon through the window. “To _my kind_ , I’m a fucking queen. Sure, they seem to have forgotten that hardwork and loyalty don’t necessarily mean doormat, and fair play doesn’t mean you won’t get punished for harming those I’m loyal to. I’m Helga fucking Hufflepuff, and I will rip apart those who harm those I love!” She yanked Petunia down to the floor. “You won’t remember me. You won’t know my face, but you will remember what your hatred has done to your family. Your son will dream of those he has hurt hurting him, and you and your husband will never forget what it felt like to starve and be shoved into a cupboard for you’ll feel it every day for the next five years. When you sleep, you’ll never have enough room. When you eat, there will never be enough food, and this last one is just for me. When you make love, neither of you will ever be fully satisfied. For the next five years, so mote it be.”

She clapped her hands twice and bright yellow energy flew out of her body. Petunia felt hungry. So hungry. Dudley was whimpering in his sleep. Helga put a finger on Dudley’s head, whispering obliviate. She did the same to Petunia and knocked her out. She dragged Vernon back in and did the same to him. With the rest of the neighborhood, she did a mass obliviate to make them believe that there had been a tornado.

She apparated home to make hot chocolate for her new son and Salazar.

* * *

It wasn’t too hard to find out where Petunia and Vernon Dursley lived. Sirius literally stepped into a muggle phone booth and checked the phone book. Then he took the Knight Bus to Privet Drive.

It was a wreck. Even in the barely lit street, trees were visibly coming up out of the ground. The grass was dead, and the hedges looked like something out of a horror movie. Emergency services were taking statements when Petunia noticed him from her place in an ambulance.

She sneered at him. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Where’s Harry?”

“At the orphanage where he belongs,” She smirked snidely.

_Don’t kill her. It’s not war time, and she’s a muggle. You’ll go to Azkaban._ “Which Orphanage?”

“That weird one. Fate’s something-“

He paled rapidly and started running out of sight of the muggles. _No, no, no._ He disapparated and appeared in the foyer of the Fate’s Home for Lost and Orphaned Children. “CADENCIA!” He walked into the kitchen, but she wasn’t there. “CADENCIA!”

The mole faced woman walked down the steps and stopped. “Stop yelling, Black. It’s bed time for the children.”

“Where’s Harry?”

“What?”

“My godson, Harry Potter. Don’t play dumb. You and I both know Fate has been using this place for decades to reroute all the kids she wants as agents. Where’s Harry? And why him?”

They heard a loud clap, and then they were both in Fate’s chambers. She was sitting on her throne, staring Sirius down. “Don’t do this.”

“I want my godson. I don’t care if you’re an entity or if you’re choosing him. Harry deserves to be with me.”

“You’re right. He deserves you.” Whispers flew out behind her throne and swirled around Sirius. “Whispers, this is a serious conversation. You can hug your friend when the explanations are done.”

“Hi, Whispers,” Sirius let his fingers ghost through elemental’s shoulder. “Lady Fate, I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t.” She stood up. “You and your partner turned me down.”

“Yes, because we were incompatible. Harry is six years old. Who would be his partner? Where is he?”

“He’s where he should be, and I already have his partner in mind. You weren’t incompatible. You were both just being stupid.” She placed her hands on his shoulders. “I don’t regret choosing you. Nor do I regret who I chose for you. Which is why if you’re going to find Harry, you’ll need him.”

“And if he refuses?”

“Don’t let him refuse.”

“He hates me.”

“Well, you can’t win everyone over in five minutes.”

Cadencia looked between them. “Why am I here for this?”

Fate looked over. “I thought it would be rude to just take him and not you.”

“If a child wakes up right now-“

Fate snapped her fingers, and Cadencia was gone. “Damn… That woman really needs a vacation. I keep trying, but-“

“My godson?”

“Oh, yes. He’s with some of my agents… You’d have been my first choice if you’d-“

“Stop it. I wouldn’t have, and you know it. Whoever you chose was already on your mind.”

“Yes, and I’m already interfering enough as it is. Your godson is the source of a few prophecies, and the agents I chose are also in some of those prophecies. I’m working a huge angle here. Trying to save the world before the other entities notice.” Whispers blew a letter at her face, which she caught and showed to Sirius. “See, Death is already suspicious. So is Magic. The only one who hasn’t contacted me since I started this is Time, and that’s just because I’m pretty sure he has no fucking clue what’s going on.”

“What would have happened if you hadn’t stepped in?”

“He’d be dead…” She threw the letter at Whispers whose body seemed to spin for a few minutes. The letter fell to the ground in tiny pieces before Whispers vanished to get his broom. “Find your partner, get his help, and find your godson. It’s simple, and the people he’s with already love him. They’re not gonna deny you access to him, but they still want him to be their kid. Hell, they might even let you stay with them if you ask nicely.”

Sirius sighed. “Fine… Can you drop me off at The Dog House?”

She clapped her hands twice, and he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm loving all the comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
